the truth ran free
by BlueEyes444
Summary: And she wasn't sure where her lies end and his begin. /MollyTeddy, and dishonesty. For Chi


**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Harry Potter._**

**Warning**: Suggestive sexual content

**For**: Chi. Sorry, about Lysander. He's sneaky like that. ;)

* * *

"Do you love me?" she asks one cold winter day

"Of course," he replies, and that's the first lie.

/

"Is there someone else, Molls?" He plays with one of her copper strands before his hand slides down her naked skin and rests upon her breast.

"Never," she says with a laugh and the word tastes sour.

/

"Is that perfume?" she asks when he steps through the door of their flat, coming home from work later then usual one night.

He smiles easily, tugging off his coat. "Only yours, babe."

She doesn't bring up the fact that she doesn't wear any or that she knows for a fact that the perfume that Teddy reeks of is the same brand her cousin wears.

/

"Have you been drinking?" he demands when she walks in. Dress rumpled, high heels thrown casually over her shoulder, make-up smeared, curls hanging wildly from a clip.

"No," she says defensively, voice slightly slurring and neither comment on the fact she can't quite look him in the eye.

/

"I'm going to stay over at Lucy's tonight," she says into her mobile, as she smears red across her lips. Her hair falls into ringlets around her shoulders.

"Okay. See you later, Molls. I love you." She smiles, even if he can't see her, and returns the sentiment before hanging up.

Sliding her mobile down her clinging red dress, she slips on a pair of high-heels and wonders out of the bathroom.

Grabbing a red handbag, she turns to face her companion who is casually propped up against the wall, a smile gracing his lips.

"Ready?" she asks, her voice as sultry as the summer's night.

Leaning closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, Lysander ghosts his lips across hers. "Always."

/

For the first time in three years, Lucy asks why she stays with him.

"I mean, no disrespect, Molls, but why are you still with him? You two have the most destructive relationship, I've seen before."

Moly shrugs, takes a ship of her water, a moment for her to collect her thoughts. Sighing, she says, "He makes me feel alive."

Her sister just stares silently.

/

"You okay?" He asks her this one day as she stares out the window, watching the rain fall from the sky.

She turns to him, smiles, and replies, "I'm fine."

The tears that sparkle in her gray eyes say otherwise.

/

"How do I look?" she asks, spinning around in a floor length blue ballgown.

If he pictures her cousin when he smiles and says "you look beautiful, molls" he never lets on.

/

"I'm going to be late coming home tonight, hon. I have to stay late to catch up on some work here at the office," he tells her through the phone, as his fingers trail down her cousin's bare skin.

/

"Where did you get that?" he asks, motioning to the tight blue shirt she is wearing. She looks down, plays with it somewhat.

"This?" she says, biting her lower lip gently. "Don't you remember? You got it for my birthday last year, Teddy."

He doesn't reply, turning away silently.

/

In his coat pocket, she finds a piece a paper with a number written down in all too familiar scrawl.

"Teddy, why do you have Rose's mobile number down?"

He looks up and for a moment, she can read everything on his face and then she blinks and it's gone. "She wanted to me to call her and catch up with her. It's been a while since I last saw her."

She stares at him, almost if daring him to speak again before she looks away, taking an angry sip of her wine.

/

How long is this going to go on?" Lucy demands as soon as she opens the door to her flat and finds her sister, reeking of alcohol standing in the hallway. It is three in the morning when Lucy pulls her in, her sister stumbling as she makes her way to the couch.

"He's ruining you," snarls Lucy as she helps her out of her shoes, pulls the clip from her hair, watches the red curls that are so much like her own fall over her shoulders in waves.

Her sister makes a slurred sound of protest before she prompt passes out. Lucy grabs a blanket, tucks it around her, worry reflecting in her eyes.

/

"Where have you been?" she asks sharply when he comes into their flat after a full twenty-four hours off the radar.

He yawns,mutters something about losing his mobile and vanishes into their shower.

The lipstick prints that marked his collar are burned into her mind.

/

_Good morning, love._

_I'm off to spend the day with the lads and I'll be back before you know. Love you, sweetheart. -Teddy_

She crumples the paper and tosses it into the trush.

/

She comes home from work to a candlelight dinner and rose petals scattered across their bed. A note is pinned on the door, telling her it was called to work suddenly and that he was sorry and to enjoy herself.

She downs both glasses of wine before taking the bottle with her as she kicks off her shoes, drops her clothes to the floor and climbs into bed.

He doesn't come back for the rest of the night.

/

She draws them a hot bubble bath, pours a glass of champagne, and lets her hair downs. She thinks of silver eyes, and blonde hair, a crooked smile and deep laugh.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" he asks her, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"You," she says easily, adjusting her postion in the bubbles. The word has never tasted as bitter as it did to her then.

/

/

"I can't keep doing this."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe it's time for us to see other people."

"You're right."

/

"Are you happy?" he asks, six years later and they're both older, both a little smarter, both wary and exhausted.

"Yes, yes I am."

And that's the truth this time.

On her finger, a diamond sparkles in the sunlight.


End file.
